


The Long Road to Happiness

by lilydahlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracey Davis is only sure of two things - she loves her son with all of her heart and she will fight anyone who tries to keep him away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found this long fic on my external hard drive. It's a mixture of loads of character pairings that I've either played or seen in RP. I plan on finishing it as I have time, along with the other long fic I have going at the moment. Enjoy!
> 
> It should also be noted that I didn't have a Beta for this. So please be gentle!
> 
> NOTE: This story will undergo some changes in plot and be edited a bit more in the coming days, so check back so you'll know what the changes are.

Tracey Davis never thought too much about the future. She considered each day a chance to do something different, to learn something new.

She often thought about her first kiss with Theodore Nott. He was the first boy she ever loved and she thought that love would last. He cared about her but she wondered if that was enough. She hoped so.

The years passed and things changed after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Theo drifted from the public, holing himself up in the Nott Manor.

Tracey visited, but her visits didn't seem to bother or stir him. He was almost a shell of himself and Tracey didn't understand why. He was melancholy and distant.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Tracey asked one night after a frantic love making session with Theo.

“What do you mean?" Theo asked, his voice completely void of emotions. "We talk all the time."

"No, we really don't," she replied. "You say things. You reply when I ask questions, but you don't ask how my day was. We don't really say much at all."

Theo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Trace," he said. "Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. We are just hurting each other with this. Do you agree?"

Tracey wasn't shocked like she should have been. She knew this was what they were rushing toward from the beginning even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. She'd hoped she would be able to bring him out of the dark mood he'd slipped into, but nothing had changed.

"You don't love me, do you?" she asked, looking down at him as she put on her cloak. "Did you ever?"

"Once, I did, yes, but we've changed," he replied. "I've changed. I don't love you anymore and I can't use you this way now that you know the truth."

Tracey nodded. "Then this is goodbye and farewell, Theo," she said, pulling up the hood of her cloak over her head. "You know how to reach me if you ever need to."

With that, Tracey Apparated from the manor to The Leaky Cauldron, where she planned to drink herself into a coma. She didn't want to feel anything.

"Want your usual?" Hannah Abbott asked as Tracey sat down at the bar.

"Yes, and a shot of firewhiskey and keep it coming," she replied to the former Hufflepuff.

"Bad night?" Hannah asked as she poured the drinks.

"You have no idea," Tracey replied before she remembered Hannah had lost her mother while they were in school. "Then again maybe you do..."

"Loss is something we all have to deal with sooner or later," Hannah said, putting the drinks in front of her.

"Yes," Tracey replied, downing the shot in one swallow. "Doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt like hell."

"You know you aren't going to make things better by drinking yourself to death," Hannah said. "I know we aren't friends but if I could offer some advice. You should go home and get some sleep. Things always seem better in the morning."

"You're right," Tracey sighed, running her hand through her messed up hair. "But, Hannah, I do consider you a friend. You should never doubt that. I know we didn't speak much or at all during school, but times have changed and we're different. Thank you for your kindness."

Hannah nodded, giving Tracey a smile. "My pleasure," she said. "Let me go and see to the kitchen. Can I bring you something to eat?"

"Yes, fish and chips would be lovely, thank you for asking," Tracey replied. "And a cup of tea would do me nicely as well."

"I'll put the order in for you," Hannah said as she left Tracey alone.

Tracey sat there staring into her glass of wine for a long time and she didn't know when the man had sat down beside her. She'd felt his presence a moment before she glanced over at him. She gave him a soft smile as he sat down but she didn't recognize him.

"Your order will be out soon, Tracey," Hannah told her as she sat a cup of tea down in front of her.

"Thank you, Hannah," Tracey replied, finishing her wine as she accepted the tea.

"Have you seen much of Harry lately, Neville?" Tracey heard Hannah ask.

That couldn't be right, Tracey thought as she glanced at the man again. But there was no mistaking the boy in the man sitting beside her now. Neville was different but she knew it was the former Gryffindor now. He still had a bit of awkwardness in him and she knew that awkwardness well.

"He's busy finishing his Auror training, the same as Ron," Neville replied between sips of his butterbeer.

"I always figured the two of them to go for that sort of career," Hannah smiled. "What have you decided to do with yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm studying to be a Healer," he replied.

"That's great," Hannah said, turning to Tracey. "Hey, aren't you a Healer at London United, Tracey?"

"What? Oh, yes, I am," Tracey replied, giving them both a soft smile in turn.

"Really?" Neville asked in an excited voice. "Weren't you in Slytherin?"

"Yes, I was," Tracey replied, arching a brow at him. It silently asked him if that meant anything to him now.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't remember you," he replied, a light pink blush covering his cheeks. "I've heard of London United. It's a privately funded place for low income families, isn't it?"

"It is," Tracey replied. "It's a wonderful place to work. I'm the head healer of the maternity ward."

"I've been thinking of applying there when I finish at St. Mungo's," he replied.

"You should," Tracey replied, giving Hannah a smile as she brought her meal. "We have a few positions still open. What's your focus?"

"Memory spells and other things affecting the senses," Neville replied. "It's a personal passion. I've been working with herbs, spells and potions, trying to develop new treatments for patients with memory loss."

Tracey nodded. She remembered that Gilderoy Lockhart was still at St. Mungo's as the result of a backfired memory charm.

"I'm sure they're glad to have you," she said. "You really should come by and leave your qualifications with us. We could always use another good pair of hands in our memory ward."

"I'll do that," Neville grinned. "Why'd you chose to work in the maternity ward? I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

"Oh, it's just something I always wanted to do," Tracey replied, reaching for the vinegar for her chips. "And I have personal reasons too, as I know you do for picking your profession. Everyone has things in their personal lives that drive them."

Neville nodded. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime? I mean, since we share the same interests. We could exchange notes."

Tracey tried not to frown at the invitation, mostly because it was still unusual for former Gryffindors and Slytherins to make polite conversation.

"That would be nice actually," she replied giving him a bright smile. "I have a little more free time on my hands right now. Just come by the hospital and ask for me when you drop off your qualifications. I'd be glad to give you a tour."

"Sure," Neville replied, returning the smile. "I'd like that."

Tracey wasn't sure but she thought at that moment that she'd made a good change in her life by making two new friends in one night. Theo was exiting her life, so someone new had to take his place. Even though she would have loved for Draco Malfoy to be the one, she knew that would never happen.

Draco had been abroad, studying alchemy and potion making. She didn't even know how to contact him but as always, she knew he would come back home when the time was right.

***

Draco Malfoy didn't know what drew him home but he knew that he needed to be there. No one had summoned him - not his mother or father or even Pansy. They had let him have the freedom he wanted now that he was of age.

He knew he'd be summoned home at some point to marry and produce an heir to carry on the family name. He didn't like that thought. Babies were stinky creatures and wives demanded as much attentions as babies did. But Draco knew the sooner he married and produced a male heir, the hard part would be done with.

As a Malfoy, he had no doubts about being able to produce a male heir. He'd considered asking Pansy to marry him but his father told him to dismiss any notions. He was promised to another.

Draco knew Astoria Greengrass through her sister, Daphne. Astoria was the exact opposite to Daphne in every way. She was light and sweetness where Daphne was dark and seductive. Astoria had adored him since they met on the train in her first year. He wasn't very fond of her though. Her kindness was very much unusual for a Slytherin. He supposed it came from her mother, who was part fey from French bloodlines.

He knew he owed it to her and his family to get to know her now that they were of age to marry. If he could but like her, then he would marry her and honor the betrothal his father had set in motion. But before he could do that, he had to see Tracey Davis. He and Tracey had some unfinished business to discuss.

Draco Apparated to Davis Manor with a thought, leaving his things in the rented room at The Leaky Cauldron. He had asked Hannah Abbott not to tell anyone he was back yet. He knew the Hufflepuff was curious of his motives, but she had agreed and even told him she had seen Tracey the night before.

It was early evening and Draco passed through the garden on the way to the front door. Tracey's house elves had taken good care of the manor in the years since her father's death.

Draco pulled down his hood to reveal the face of a man in the boy he was before. He pulled the bell and smoothed back his shoulder length white blond hair.

A house elf, Mitzy, if he recalled correctly, appeared to open the door.

"Master Malfoy," Mitzy squeaked. "Mistress Tracey is not home yet, but Mitzy would offer some tea and crackers while Master Malfoy waits."

"I would like that," Draco replied, sweeping into the manor and untying his cloak.

"Master Malfoy may wait in the drawing room while Mitzy prepares tea," the house elf said, taking the cloak.

Draco nodded, looking around as he made his way to the drawing room. Nothing had changed.

Draco guessed that Tracey didn't have the heart to change anything since her father's death.

Draco took a seat in the chair next to the roaring fire, a place he remembered Tracey sitting with her father when they were children. Draco knew Christoph had been a stern, unyielding man but with his daughter, he was gentle and kind. He hoped he could be the same with his children one day.

Draco was so lost in his memories that he didn't hear Tracey enter the room.

"What a delightful pleasure, Draco," she said as she removed her cloak and came to his side.

"What brings you out to see me on this cold night?"

"Tracey," Draco grinned, standing to embrace his oldest friend. He kissed her cheek and pulled back to look at her. "Just as beautiful as ever. As to the reason for my visit, I thought it was past time to return home and see old friends and settle old debts. I owe you my life, Trace."

Tracey took a seat on the foot stool at Draco's feet as he returned to his seat.

"You know you owe me nothing," she replied, looking down at her hands. "I gave you shelter and care when you needed it. You cannot repay that. It was my kindness to give and I am grateful you accepted it gracefully."

"It was much more than that, Trace," he said, putting his fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "I treasure our time together. The months after the war when I was afraid to sleep because of the nightmares."

Tracey nodded, leaning into his touch. "I treasure it too, but I know you are betrothed to Astoria. It is she that you have come back for, not me."

"I can't deny that she is part of the reason for my return, but so are you," he said, caressing her cheek. "We have to talk about what happened between us."

Tracey stood up, putting distance between them.

"No," she whispered. "Nothing needs to be said. It is in the past. It's done. There is no need to try to save my honor by bringing it up again, Draco. We were young and needed comfort and we found it in each other."

"We did," Draco said as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I felt for you what I have never felt for Pansy. I love you, Tracey Davis. I didn't lie when I told you that."

"I know," Tracey said, relaxing into the comfort of his familiar arms. "I love you too, Draco. I just don't know what we're supposed to do about it. For almost a year we lived here as a married couple would. How do we get past that? Are the vows we spoke to each other binding? Is that the reason we can't be happy with anyone else?"

"That's what I'm here to find out," he said, turning her to face him. "Does that mean you're seeing Theo again?"

"Not anymore," Tracey replied. "He told me he doesn't love me. His depression and distance has pushed all the feelings he once had for anyone away. We ended things last night for good. I doubt I will see him again. That leaves me free to marry whomever I choose. But you are still tied to Astoria. You have to give that a chance no matter what our hearts feel."

"Theo let you go? Of his own free will?" Draco asked, astonished.

The Theo he'd known had always made sure the other Slytherins knew of his betrothal to Tracey. Draco guessed the loss of Theo's father had made him go as mad as his mother. Theo's mother had been committed to St. Mungo's for fear that she would take her own life. Draco knew Tracey had visited her often and kept an eye on Theo as a could fiance would. But it seemed that Tracey's care and kindness didn't have the same effect on Theo as it had on Draco.

"Yes," she replied, looking up at him. "He told me that I was free and that he released me from our betrothal."

Draco sighed. "I suppose it's for the best if he is as far gone as his mother," he said. "But I guess this changes little since I still have my own betrothal to deal with."

Tracey nodded, looking up as Mitzy brought in tea for her and her guest.

"Tea for Mistress Tracey and Master Malfoy," Mitzy said as she poured the cups as each like it.

When she was finished, the house elf disappeared with a pop.

"She is still as obedient as ever," Draco commented as he reached for his cup.

"Yes, but she is my family and confidant, not a slave," Tracey replied as she lifted her cup to her lips. "The war changed a lot of things, Draco, but Mitzy has always been treated well because she looked after me since my mother died."

Draco nodded. He remembered his father's treatment of Dobby and at the time he thought his father was right. But now knew Lucius Malfoy was wrong. Mitzy and Ditzy had taught him that in the months he had lived with Tracey. The house elves served their mistress with honor and Tracey treated them as family. She never gave them real orders or hit them. She treated them with kindness and respect and they treated her the same.

"We still need to know if our vows are binding," Draco said. "Do you think you could find out before I return home to my parents? It's important that I know what to tell them. They have no idea that I stayed here with you almost a year before I left for my studies in China."

"I suppose I could owl Terry Boot," she said after a moment of thought. "He works as a law enforcer at the Ministry. He handled my father's affairs after he died. He's a former Ravenclaw and a brilliant, but quiet man. He won't ask too many questions about specifics if I speak to him privately. Has anyone else seen you since you returned?

"Only Hannah Abbott and I asked her to keep it to herself," he replied as he sipped his tea. "I took a room at The Leaky Cauldron for the week."

"I see," Tracey replied, sitting down her cup. "I'll send Terry an owl in the morning before I leave for work."

"Then you are doing what we discussed, working in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm actually the head healer at London United Hospital," she smiled. "It's a privately funded hospital for low income families. It was a better fit than the stiffness of St. Mungo's. I've been there a year. The four years you've been gone flashed by slowly at times and quickly at others."

"I know that losing our child was the reason you decided to focus on obstetric healing, Trace," Draco said, reaching over to touch her hand. "Don't blame yourself for that. It was as much my fault as it was yours - even more my fault. I shouldn't have upset you that night with the news I was accepted to the Chinese Potionmaking Institute."

"Draco, there's something I should tell you," Tracey said as she looked up at him. "You may hate me after you hear this and I won't be angry if you decide to storm out after my confession."

"I could never hate you, Trace, I love you," Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her on the sofa. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Tracey took a deep breath and looked at the man before her. She loved him more than anything and the secret she was about to tell him might break both of their hearts.

"The baby didn't die," she said. "He's alive and well. I kept him away from everyone, a secret that I couldn't bear to tell anyone, especially you. What would you have done had I been able to owl you? Would you have come home to me? Would you have stayed if I'd found out I was still pregnant? I couldn't be the reason you gave up your dreams."

Draco sat there, stunned into silence. "I have a son?"

"Yes, his name is Scorpius," Tracey said. "He has your hair and my eyes. He's every bit your son, Draco. You may see him if you want. He's asleep in the nursery."

"A son," Draco said again, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that he was a father.

"Draco, please say something," Tracey said, cupping his face in her hands.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked after a moment, taking her hands from his face. "I wasn't unreachable. You knew where my final stop was after Egypt. Dre could have found me. You could have found me."

"I know," Tracey said as she left the sofa to stare into the fire. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I had him in secret in France. I couldn't risk it here. I told everyone I was taking a quiet vacation in Paris and didn't allow anyone to see me for months. A healer I met while I was there helped me through the birth with Mitzy and Ditzy's help. She's the only one who knows about him and she promised to keep it secret. He hasn't been seen in public with me. I told everyone I was ill while I was in Paris and I was. I was in agony about not having the nerve to owl you. I hope you'll forgive me, Draco. I never wanted to hurt you and I know my deception has."

"You should have told me," he said, running his fingers though his hair. "Damn it, Trace. You could have told me and I would have come home to you. Or I'd have sent for you to come to me."

"I know, Draco, but that wouldn't have helped you out of the situation with your father and the Greengrasses," she said, turning to face him. "I'm telling you now because you're here. Come and see him. Then you can turn your back on us if you want."

Draco nodded his agreement and stood, following Tracey out of the drawing room, up the staircase to the nursery. He remembered the room well, having spent much time there with Tracey while their fathers discussed business.

The room was the same as Draco remembered, except for the twin bed in the corner. The house elf, Ditzy sat beside it, humming softly as she patched up a pair of small pants. She looked up as her mistress entered the room, followed by Draco.

"Master Scorpius is sleeping, Mistress Tracey," the house elf squeaked, noticing Draco. "Mitzy said nothing to Master Malfoy about Master Scorpius. Mitzy is a loyal house elf, Mistress Tracey."

"I told him myself, Ditzy," Tracey said, calming the elf. "You have nothing to fear. If you'd give us a moment, I'd like to introduce Draco to his son."

The house elf gave a bow and disappeared.

Tracey pulled the covers back to reveal a three-year-old boy with white blond hair fast asleep, his little hand curled up against his cheek with a stuffed dragon clenched in his fist.

"Draco, meet you son, Scorpius Christoph Malfoy," she said as she brushed her son's hair from his face.

Draco took a seat in the chair Ditzy had vacated and stared in wonder at the child, his son.

"He's beautiful," Draco whispered, brushing his fingers lightly over Scorpius' forehead. "You did well with him, Trace."

Draco couldn't believe this small boy was his - a part of him and a part of Tracey. Surely this made their vows legal and if not, Draco would fight to make them so.

"I don't want this, us, him, so change the reason you came back, Draco," she said. "Do what you must. I will have an answer for you about the vows tomorrow night. I know that's what you need to know in order to proceed with the betrothal or not."

"Our son changes everything, Tracey, we both know that," Draco said as he looked over at her. "Even if our vows aren't completely binding, our son is and no one can deny he is mine."

"Then what do we do?" she asked. "Your father won't like this change in his plans. He will find a way to tear us apart."

"He won't," Draco said fiercely, looking down at his son.

"Then you still want me to owl Terry in the morning?" she asked as Draco stood and pulled the covers up around Scorpius.

"Yes," he replied. "We have to know the legal practices if we are to tell my father the truth. I'll stay here tonight and fetch my things from The Leaky Cauldron in the morning. I want to get to know my son, Tracey. I want him to know me."

"He already does," Tracey said as Draco wrapped his arms around her. "I have told him about you and shown him many pictures of you. He has always known the truth about you and why you aren't in his life."

"Then he will know the real me, the one here in the flesh that wants to know and love him," Draco said, cupping Tracey's face. "I love him as I love you, Trace. Always."

Tracey's eyes closed as Draco's lips brushed hers in a soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Tracey woke to find Draco's arms wrapped around her. She was scared that he would be gone despite the words he had spoken the night before. But she knew him better than that. Draco Malfoy was a man of honor. His word was his bond in all ways.

She didn't want to leave the warmth and safety of his arms, but she knew she must. Draco's breath hit the curve of her neck as she moved to leave the bed. His arms tightened around her and pulled her closer.

"Don't go," he whispered into her ear, causing her pulse to race. "I don't want this dream to end."

"I have to," she replied. "I have to owl Terry and there's no one else to run my department today. My second in command is on vacation until tomorrow. But I'll be home around five tonight and we'll have dinner, just the three of us. Promise."

"I'll let you go with that promise," he said, kissing her neck. "I'll miss you."

"Mmm," Tracey sighed. "I promise. Nothing would stop me from enjoying the company of my two favorite men."

***

Tracey could hardly concentrate on her patients or the mound of paperwork on her desk. She was far too anxious to read Terry's reply and rush home to Draco and Scorpius.

A knock sounded at her door and she looked up from her paperwork.

"You look like you could use this," Neville said as he entered her office, holding two cups of coffee.

"Yeah, thanks, I've been in a fog all day," she said, giving him a smile as she accepted the cup.

"Long day?" he asked as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"You could say that," Tracey sighed. All she had thought of was Draco all day long. She wondered if he was doing all right with Scorpius. She'd told Ditzy to keep an eye on them, but not to smother them with help.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, arching a brow as he sipped his own cup of coffee.

"Not really, just work and personal stuff," she replied. "And secrets that aren't ready to be heard yet or even spoken out loud."

Neville nodded even though he had no idea what she meant. He had secrets of his own but he had shared most of them with his closest mates.

"I know we aren't friends, at least not yet, but if you need someone to listen, I'm around," Neville said, giving her a smile.

"Thank you, Neville," Tracey replied with a soft smile. "I will remember that. Your kindness is enough for me to count you as a friend."

"Good," Neville replied, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "I'd best be off since you're so busy today. We'll do the tour another time. I left my qualifications with the front desk healer before she sent me up here. Oh, don't forget, I still owe you a cuppa sometime."

"I haven't forgotten," Tracey grinned. "Perhaps tomorrow afternoon. I have the day off."

"As do I," Neville replied. "Er, say around three about The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Perfect, I'll meet you there," Tracey replied as she finished up her coffee.

Neville nodded and left her office, leaving Tracey alone with her thoughts.

Dre appeared at her open window just then with Terry's reply. She set her cup aside and called him to her to retrieve the note.

_Tracey,_

_Wonderful to hear from you. I hope all is well. I will research your query and have some answers for you tomorrow. Shall we meet for lunch at noon at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to discuss the matter further in private? Do let me know your answer by the end of the day._

_\- Terry Boot_

_MLE, Investigator_

Tracey scribbled a short reply and attached it to Dre's leg before she let him out the window to deliver the note.

_Terry,_

_The time and place suit me fine. I will meet you there to discuss the particulars tomorrow. Looking forward to seeing you again._

_-Tracey E. Davis_

***

Tracey returned home to find her son fast asleep on the drawing room sofa with Draco. A book, "The Tales of Beetle the Bard," lay open on the coffee table to the translation of "The Fountain of Fair Fortune." Tracey smiled softly at the title, remembering the story her father had read to her. Most Slytherins were anti-Muggle but her father never expressed his opinion either way. The focus in his telling the story was the ending - finding love in the most unlikely of places. She guessed that was Draco's view as well, since his father, Lucius had demanded the removal of the story from books at Hogwarts.

Tracey closed the book and summoned the magical camera she kept close by. She wanted to save this moment so she could watch it later whenever she wanted.

Draco woke when the flash went off, but Scorpius had grown used to the flash of light and the sound since Tracey took many pictures of him while he slept.

"Welcome home, love," he whispered as he gathered his son in his arms to get up off the sofa.

Tracey put the camera away and went to help him, taking Scorpius into her arms. She kissed his cheek and tried not to jostle him awake as she took him up the nursery with Draco in tow.

"How was your day with him?" she asked as she settle the sleeping child into his bed.

"Wonderful," Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist. "He's smart. He walks and talks in complete sentences. He called me Daddy all day. It was brilliant."

"I know," Tracey smiled, turning in his arms. "Did you have to ask Ditzy for help today or did she follow you around for most of it?"

"She helped only when I called," Draco chuckled. "And that was only once every five minutes for the first three hours he was awake."

Tracey laughed. "I should have told you that he was a handful. He wasn't too awful was he?"

"No, of course not," Draco grinned. "I quickly put myself to the task with Ditzy's helpful coaching. I changed him, fed him, gave him a bath. I did all the things I should have done when he was born and the years that followed."

"And you read to him," Tracey grinned, kissing his cheek. ""The Tales of Beetle the Bard." What made you read the fountain story to him. I know how much your father dislikes it."

"It spoke to me," he said, pulling her close. "I think it is much like our story, don't you?"

"Really?" Tracey whispered. "Why?"

"I found you during a dark time in my life," Draco replied. "You allowed me to bathe in your comfort even though you had heartache of your own. And the other women in my life have never compared to the beauty you've given me. Our son is proof of that."

Tracey smiled, thinking he was exactly right in his way of thinking. But she couldn't help but wonder what Terry's findings would bring them tomorrow.

She pulled out of his arms and led him from the nursery toward the dining room for dinner.

"Terry sent me a reply," She told him as they walked arm in arm. "I'm to meet him at The Three Broomsticks for lunch tomorrow."

"Good, good," Draco replied. "You think he will be able to help, then?"

"I hope so," she replied. "What if they aren't the answers we were looking for?"

"Then we will find some way for me to be free of the betrothal and free to legally marry the mother of my child, you," he said, pulling her to a stop. "We will be together, Trace. Surely, our son Scorpius is reason enough to call off the betrothal."

"Yes, I suppose, but your father could still insist you go through with it," Tracey said. "I've heard that Astoria was ill with a high fever months ago. I've heard whispers that she may be infertile because of it. You could bring this up to your father. You already have a healthy heir and that is what you need to carry on the family line."

"All good points, my love, but we should wait to see what Boot can tell us," Draco said, kissing her softly. "Let's eat and then I'll draw a nice hot bath for you."

"You are far too good to me, Draco Malfoy," she teased.

"I'm only as good as you deserve, Tracey Davis," he grinned.

***

Tracey hated to leave the men she loved the most at the manor while she met Terry but she had no choice. The less Terry knew, the better. She still hadn't decided what to do about afternoon tea with Neville. She knew she should cancel but part of her was curious about why Neville wanted to be her friend. She would decide after meeting with Terry. She might have to beg off for another time if she didn't get the answers that she wanted.

She arrived a few minutes early to find Terry had already arrived. She gave Madam Rosmerta a kind smile as she moved to join him at his table.

"Terry," she grinned, embracing her friend as he stood to greet her. "It's good to see you again. It seems married life suits you. How is Mandy? Doing well, I hope."

"She's fantastic, Tracey, thank you for asking," he said as they took their seats across from each other. "We're expecting our first child in the spring. Mandy's ecstatic, of course. She's always wanted to be a mother. No doubt she'll start troubling you with owls for advice and diagnosis suggestions any day now."

Tracey laughed. She remembered Mandy well from the NEWT classes in Herbology. She'd always asked Tracey for help even though Neville had been Professor Sprout's prize student.

"I will welcome the distraction," she said with a laugh. "Tell her to owl me anytime."

"I will, but you might regret telling her that later," Terry laughed.

The waitress came by with their butterbeers and took their orders before Terry put on his business face and got to the point of the meeting.

"I know there is more to the story than you've let on but I won't press you for the information until I need to know more to further my investigation," Terry began. "The Muggle world has what they call common law marriages. There is something very similar in the wizarding laws from the 1600s that say a man and woman become husband and wife after speaking vows to each other and living together as husband and wife for a period of six months. The law is still in effect today but has not been used in almost a century."

Tracey nodded, taking in the information. It was as if Fate were on her side in this.

"Then there should be no problem for my friend, if she should want to make the marriage public and legal, right?" Tracey said, looking over at Terry.

"The only problem could be if either party was betrothed to another at the time," he said. "I know you are betrothed to Theodore Nott, aren't you?"

Leave it to Terry to read between the lines and know that this was about her. At least he hadn't figured out who the other party was.

"Yes, I was but Theo has since released me from our betrothal," Tracey said. "I know I probably shouldn't tell you the entire truth but you're getting too close to it already."

Tracey took out her wand and muttered a few privacy enchantments for her own protection.

"You aren't in serious trouble are you, Tracey?" Terry asked, looking worried.

"It depends on if you think Lucius Malfoy might cause problems after finding out his son, Draco married me and produced an heir without his knowledge or consent," Tracey told him.

"Old Lucius may be getting on in years and almost devoid of all his wealth after the raid on his manor after the war but he still has his wits - mostly," Terry replied. "I fear you may have a battle ahead of you. Malfoy is still betrothed to Astoria Greengrass, is he not?"

"Yes," Tracey replied.

"How long did this affair go on with Malfoy? Did he live with you and did he know about your child before he left to do his studies?"

"If I answer your questions, Terry, this is completely off the record and you can't discuss this with anyone," Tracey said.

"Of course," Terry said, patting her hand. "Your secret is safe with me until whatever time you decide to make it public. I know you and Malfoy still have to tell his parents or I would have heard about the scandal by now. I just need to know a few particulars so I don't get your hopes up for nothing."

Tracey nodded and took a long, calming breath before she spoke. "Draco lived with me for a year after the war was over. His parents thought he had already gone off to Egypt and then onto China for his studies. Draco suffered from nightmares and couldn't bring himself to leave the country yet. I opened my home to him. After a while, we began to develop feelings for each other and as you know, one thing led to another. Draco thought I had lost the baby. He told me that he had been accepted to the Chinese Potionmaking Institute and that he was leaving. I thought for sure I'd lost the baby after I bled horribly for two days. But a month after he'd gone, I started feeling nauseated again. I went to see my healer in France, a trusted friend, who helped me through the birth of my son. She did a full exam and told me the baby was perfectly fine and that the blood was probably a product of the stress of the news. I tried to owl Draco but I didn't want him to give up his dreams of studying alchemy to come home to be with me. But he's back now and I told him about Scorpius. I just need to know where we stand so we can talk to Lucius and Narcissa."

Terry templed his fingers as he took in the information.

"This is a difficult situation," he said. "I'd suggest a paternity charm so Lucius can see documentation that your son is his grandson. Also, the vows, when were they exchanged and where did you recite them from?"

Tracey nodded. "I can do that, though this will bring up even more questions. I will take him to my friend in France and have her do the charm. As for the book, I know it was one in my father's library. I will bring it to you, if you think it will help."

"I think it will, yes," Terry replied. "I don't know anything else to suggest to you right now, Tracey. Just keep your wits and give me a few days to research the vows for you. I'll have an answer before the weekend. Just drop it by my office tomorrow. The sooner we know that part, the sooner Malfoy can face his father, eh?"

"Thank you, Terry," Tracey replied, removing the privacy spells as their meals arrived.

***

Tracey didn't want to think about her discussion with Terry. She didn't want to think about anything. So that's how she found herself sitting at the bar at The Leaky Cauldron at three o'clock in the afternoon. Her lunch with Terry had run longer than she thought it would. She had told Draco she would be home before too late but she didn't give him a definite time. She hoped he wouldn't worry or try to find her. It wasn't as though she had anything to hide. Neville was a fellow healer and a friend.

Tracey gratefully accepted the tea Hannah brought for her. She wanted a drink or a pint of chocolate ice cream but she knew that wouldn't do any good. She wasn't entirely screwed yet.

Neville appeared just before three and sat down next to Tracey.

"Hiya," he said, giving her a smile. "Glad you decided to come."

"I never would have canceled unless something came up," she replied. "I almost did because of a personal meeting but then I decided I wanted to come despite all of the crazy personal things I have going on."

"Good," Neville replied. "I mean, it's not good that your life is crazy, I mean it's good that you came because you wanted to."

Tracey nodded. She noticed the light blush on Nevile's cheek. He was nervous around her, which she found interesting.

"Listen, I talked to the head healer in the memory ward at London United," Tracey said, sipping her tea. "You remember Susan Bones, don't you? She's brilliant and was very interested that you wanted to join the team. She said she would owl you soon for an interview. It's only a formality. Your qualifications are above board."

Neville grinned. "Actually, I spoke with her this morning," he said. "I got the job and I start next week."

"Ooops! I guess I was a little late on that one," Tracey laughed. "Congratulations! I'm glad you're joining us. I'm sure you'll be happier there. The atmosphere is much more laid back."

"Susan is an old friend and I had completely forgotten she'd become a healer as well," he said as Hannah brought him a cup of tea. "Hannah reminded me after you left the other night."

"Then it's good you came by to see me," she grinned. "I know you're going to do well there."

"I think so too," he replied. "I didn't invite you here just to discuss jobs and healing. I want to get to know you."

Tracey tried not to frown. It wasn't that she didn't want to get to know Neville, it was just that her life was already complicated enough without adding him to the mix. She knew if she got to know Neville, it would be a disaster. That's how things in her life went when she thought she was happy.

"You want to be just friends, then?" she made herself ask.

"Yeah, why not?" Neville said, clearing his throat. "I mean, we're going to be coworkers, aren't we? Why can't we be friends too?"

"Fair enough," Tracey replied. "I just don't have very many friends except for those from Slytherin and I haven't spoken to many of them in the past few years."

Neville nodded. "I understand that," he said, taking a sip of his tea. "I've hardly spoken to Ron, Harry, Dean or Seamus in months. I guess we've all become buried in our careers."

"Yeah," she said with a soft sigh. She'd gotten wrapped up in her career and with her son, the one only those closest to her knew about - that being Draco and her house elves. Not even Pansy knew about him. "I know how that is. I don't have much of a social life to speak of. It's not that Pansy hasn't tried to draw me out and have parties, but I always find a good reason to beg off."

"You shouldn't do that," Neville said. "You need to have a social life to keep work from running your life. You're taking a step toward that by making new friends, right?"

"I guess so," Tracey said. "Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm expected home soon. I have a guest I shouldn't keep waiting."

"Oh, you should've said," he said, turning red. "I wouldn't have asked you out for tea if you'd have told me you had company."

"I didn't want to cancel on you," she said, giving him a smile. "Besides, I wanted to make sure you knew I'd talked to Susan."

"You could have said that in an owl," he laughed.

"Well, maybe I just wanted to see you," she let slip out before she could stop herself.

"That's a good reason," he grinned. "I'll let you get home, but I'd like to have dinner with you sometime. Just friends, I promise."

"All right, I'll owl you and let you know when," Tracey smiled as she left her bar stool.

Neville stood up right next to her and he held out his hand to her. Tracey placed her hand in his and felt a jolt pass through her. It was something she'd only felt with Draco. She pulled her hand back and said a quick goodbye before she fled out the door to Apparate home.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Tracey told herself it was nothing - the feeling she felt when she touched Neville's hand. She kept telling herself that as she lifted the wards on the manor and walked through the front door.

"Mummy, mummy!" Scorpius squealed as he ran from the sitting room to her.

Tracey's thoughts scattered as she knelt down to scoop up her son. He was her world and that had to be her focus until she knew what was happening with Draco.

"I was beginning to get worried about you," Draco said as he followed behind Scorpius at a slower pace, his hands tucked into his trouser pockets.

"Sorry," Tracey said as she handed Mitzy her cloak and juggled Scorpius in her arms. "Lunch with Terry took longer than I expected and I had tea with Hannah at the Leaky. I didn't think I would be gone so long."

"It's all right," Draco said, kissing her cheek with a grin. "We made the best of it, didn't we son?"

"Yeah, daddy read to me," he said, looking at Tracey with his big green eyes.

"Oh yeah? What else did you and Daddy do while I was gone today?"

"Play," Scorpius said.

Tracey laughed, unable to imagine Draco playing. Sure, when they were younger they had played a little, but Draco was more the destructive type when they did.

"What?" Draco asked, taking Scorpius from her. "I can play."

"As I recall, you weren't very good at it," she smirked, following them into the sitting room.

"I've improved," he replied sitting down with Scorpius on the sofa. "We didn't blow anything up today, did we?"

"Nope," Scorpius replied, grabbing his teddy bear. "Daddy's funny. He makes Bear talk."

Tracey laughed, arching her brow at Draco. "He did, huh?"

Scorpius nodded, holding his bear out to his father. "Do it again, Daddy. Do it for Mummy."

"Go on then," Tracey urged, giving Draco a grin.

Draco pulled his wand from his sleeve and muttered a spell. The bear stood up and walked off his knee onto the sofa. He bowed to Tracey and began to dance.

"Make it sing, Daddy," Scorpius giggled.

The bear stopped, cleared his throat and started to sing an old English lullaby. " _Early one morning just as the sun was rising, I heard and old maid sing in the valley down below. Oh never leave me, oh don't deceive me. How could you use a poor maid so?_ " When he was finished, the bear bowed and sat down again.

Scorpius clapped his little hands and bounced up and down on Draco's knee. "Again, Daddy, again!"

"Yes, Daddy, do it again," Tracey teased, grinning at the beautiful magic Draco had done all day for his son's amusement.

Draco kept the bear dancing and singing and even reciting the stories from Beetle the Bard until Scorpius fell asleep in his arms.

Tracey had watched them together, thinking how lucky she was to have them both in her life - finally. She wondered if anything could tear this from her, but she knew someone could - Lucius Malfoy and it was only a matter of time before he did just that.

***

Tracey had located the book she and Draco had read their vows from without much trouble. It was one of the books on her desk that she kept close because she had thought about him and their vows often.

She tucked the book safely into her bag and left the house early, kissing Draco and her Scorpius goodbye.

She arrived at the Ministry shortly after eight o'clock and made her way toward the floor for the Magical Law Enforcement.

As she entered, she saw Ron and Harry, sitting at their desks, filling out paper work.

"Gods, who knew there'd be so much bloody paperwork after making an arrest," Ron grunted to Harry.

"I told you to disarm him, not pummel him," Harry replied, picking up his own quill.

Tracey smiled, giving a nod to Harry as she passed. He nodded in return and gave her a smile. She guessed he didn't remember her from school, but that didn't matter.

She stopped just outside Terry's office and knocked on the frame.

"Hi," she said as he looked up from his copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

"Ah, Tracey," he grinned. "Come in, and oh, please shut the door. Not to worry, I've had my office soundproofed. No one outside will hear our conversation."

Tracey entered and shut the door before she slid into the seat in front of Terry's desk. "I brought the book you asked for," she said, pulling said book from her bag and handing it over. "I hope it will help."

Terry took the book and read the spine. "I'm sure it will," he said as he opened the book to the page she had marked.

Tracey was silent for a moment while Terry read the page and closed the book.

"I've read vows like these before," he said. "They aren't unlike the vows Mandy and I used at our wedding. And I'd have to say, they are binding, even without a witness as long as you also did the vows along with the handfasting."

An "oh crap" look washed over Tracey's face. That was the loophole. They hadn't done that bit of the ceremony.

"I take it from the look on your face that you didn't do the last bit," Terry said. "I'm sorry, but without that, I'd say from a legal standpoint that you and Draco aren't entirely legally married. I know you wanted better news, but this is all I can offer. I wish I could do better."

"It's all right, Terry," Tracey said. "I knew something would be missing or wrong with this the entire time. I didn't have much hope that I could keep Draco tied to me forever. I appreciate you taking a look at the book for me. It's up to us now to deal with Lucius and Narcissa. Thanks for all your help. I'll keep in touch. And please, tell Mandy if she has any questions or problems to owl me."

"I will and Tracey, don't give up hope just yet," Terry said. "Your son could well be the way to keep Draco. I know you love him very much. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Terry," she said as she took the book from him. "I'll be in touch. Take care."

Tracey left Terry's office in a daze and she almost ran smack into Harry on the way out.

"Woah," Harry said, catching her by the elbows. "What's the hurry?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm a bit lost in my thoughts," she replied, giving him a soft smile.

"I can see that," Harry replied, returning her smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

"You'd want to help a Slytherin?" Tracey laughed, looking up at him.

"Why not?" he asked, escorting her to his desk. "You weren't one of the ones to side with Voldemort and you weren't mean to me or my friends in school. Why wouldn't I want to help you?"

Tracey shook her head. Same old Harry. "You can't help me," she said, looking up at him. "Besides, Draco Malfoy's part of my problems and I'm sure you'd rather not see him again."

"Even so, if there's something I can do, don't hesitate to owl me," Harry said, handing Tracey his business card.

"Thanks, Harry," she replied. "By the way, I'm Tracey Davis, in case you don't remember."

"I remember you, Tracey," Harry smiled. "I'll let you get to work. It was nice to see you again."

"You too, Harry," Tracey replied, tossing Ron a smile at his puzzled look as she walked out the door.

***

Tracey couldn't keep her mind focused at all while she was at work. She was grateful that she was able to be in her office most of the morning. The assistant Healer of her ward came in just before lunch to ask her about a case that had come in. Tracey could hardly pay attention to Zoey as she asked question after question.

"Tracey?" Zoey Summers said as she leaned forward to touch Tracey's hand.

"Huh? What?" Tracey said, shaking herself out of her daze. "Sorry. I must've zoned out."

"I was just asking you what you wanted me to do with Mrs. Zabini," she said, furrowing her borrow.

"Oh, um, I'll go by and examine her myself," Tracey said. "Daphne's an old friend as is Blaise. It's the least I can do. I think I'm going to knock off early today. I can't seem to focus as I'm sure you noticed."

"Oh, that's fine, Tracey," Zoey assured her. "I can handle your patients. There's nothing too serious going on in the ward, besides the Zabini case. You should get some rest. You look like you're ready to fall over."

Tracey smiled softly. She and Zoey had gotten to know each other fairly well over the past two years. They both had sons and hers was the same age as Scorpius. The father wasn't in the picture and Tracey had bent over backwards to help Zoey and Jake to have a good life. Zoey was a great Healer and she often asked Tracey for advice on everything - even men. Sometimes that surprised Tracey because Zoey and Susan were best mates in school.

"Thanks, Zoey, I do need some rest," she replied. "Don't worry about me, please. I'll be right as rain tomorrow. Promise."

Zoey nodded. "I'll see you in the morning," she replied as she left the office.

Tracey watched her go and picked up Daphne's file. She quickly went over the notations about Daphne's labor progress. She also noted that Daphne wasn't due for another seven weeks, which made her close the file and hurry out of her office down to the ward to Daphne's room.

Tracey knocked and entered Daphne's room. She smiled as she saw Blaise sitting beside Daphne holding her hand. Tracey had missed their wedding a year ago because Scorpius had been sick.

"How are we feeling, Daph?" she asked as she moved toward the bed.

"So far so good," she replied, giving her friend a smile. "It's good to see you Trace. We thought we'd see you when we came into the emergency ward, but Healer Summers told us you were busy with paperwork."

"Yes, I'm trying to catch up my files," Tracey replied, pulling out her wand to check the progress of Daphne's labor. "I noticed that your due date isn't for another seven weeks. What did your attending healer tell you on your last visit?"

"She said that I needed to be on bed rest," she replied with a sigh. "But the twins haven't let me rest at all. They've been kicking non-stop. She said there were no complications, but that I needed to keep my blood pressure down."

"So, what happened this morning?"

"She started having pains in her back," Blaise said, brushing Daphne's hair back from her face. "And then the contractions started. We didn't know what else to do. Healer Summers admitted us to the maternity wing for observation, she said. Is there something to worry about?"

Tracey looked over the bubble that floated in front of her. The twins were curled up side by side, seemingly asleep. She poked the bubble, making the twins wiggle inside their mother. They were still alive and healthy, but they were much too small to be born now. They only weighed four pounds apiece. Tracey knew she needed to stop the labor and keep her friend in the hospital until she gave birth.

"I don't want to alarm either of you," she said, making the bubble disappear. "But I need to stop the labor and get the babies nourished. They need to weigh at least another six ounces each before we can take them or let the labor continue. Daphne, your blood pressure is a bit high and that concerns me. And you aren't producing enough insulin, so I'll have to get you started on an IV. I want to do this slowly, not quickly. Your body needs to keep these precious babies inside a bit longer. I'd like for you to stay with us another two weeks, maybe three so we can get your diabetes and blood pressure under control. Once we do that, the babies will gain weight and we can deliver them safely."

Daphne exchanged a look with her husband and nodded. "I trust you, Trace," she said. "Do what you need to do so our children will be safe and healthy."

Tracey used her wand to produce the IV and medicines she needed. She put the IV in Daphne's arm with a wave of her wand and began the drip of the fluids and injected the insulin into the mix as well to help with Daphne's blood sugar level. She also included a shot to help with her blood pressure. She also included a potion to stop Daphne's contractions.

"I'm going to speak with the kitchen staff to make sure you are eating things to help the babies gain weight and nothing that will spike your blood sugar," Tracey explained, making a note of the medicines she administered and what she was telling her friend at the moment. "We are going to take good care of you, Daph. Don't worry. And Blaise, I know you'll want to stay with her as long as she's here. I'll have a cot brought in for you with blankets. I want you both to be comfortable. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Tracey," Blaise said, giving her a smile.

Daphne already looked better and she had relaxed a great deal since Tracey had begun the IV drip. Tracey made a few more notes and took her leave. She didn't want to stay and have a long chat with her friends about why she hadn't been seen out in public a lot recently. She needed to get home to Draco and Scorpius and deliver the bad news.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Tracey lifted the wards as she walked toward the front doors of the manor. She didn't want to tell Draco the bad news, but she knew she needed to so they could decide what to do.

She handed her cloak to Mitzy and frowned.

"Where are Draco and Scorpius?" she asked.

"Master Malfoy and Master Scorpius are in the garden," she replied, disappearing with a pop.

Tracey headed out the back doors to find her son and his father. She couldn't call Draco her husband - not even in her mind any more even though her heart said he was. She knew he wasn't. She couldn't change it and she couldn't force him to marry her without Lucius' concent. He didn't belong to her.

"Mummy! Come look at what Daddy did!" came Scorpius' voice.

Tracey came toward the sound of her son's voice and found him sitting on the ground with Draco beside him. In front of them was a beautiful red rose bush that was coming into full bloom as she watched.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, coming up behind Draco.

"We made it for you," Scorpius said as he hopped up and wrapped his dirty hands around Tracey's legs. "You like it, Mummy?"

"I love it, baby," she said, picking him up in her arms.

"We thought you might," Draco said as he joined them, tucking his wand up his dirty sleeve. "You're home early. We thought we'd be finished before you got home. Did something happen?"

"Yes," Tracey said, kissing Scorpius on the cheek. "Ditzy?"

The house elf appeared with a pop and bowed. "Yes, Mistress Tracey?"

"Would you mind taking Scorpius and cleaning him up? I need to talk to Draco alone," she said, putting Scorpius down.

"Yes, Mistress Tracey, Ditzy will give Master Scorpius a bath and have lunch prepared now that Mistress Tracey is home," she said before disappearing with Scorpius.

"Trace, what is it?" Draco said, pulling her into his arms once Ditzy and Scorpius were gone. "I know there's something wrong. Tell me."

Tracey buried her head in Draco's chest, in his warmth, holding him tight. Her heart was breaking even as she held him. She knew she had to tell him and it would break his heart too, but he had a right to know that she wasn't his wife.

"I spoke to Terry and showed him the book," she said, pulling back to look at him. "He said we aren't legally married. The handfasting part of the vows, Draco. We didn't do that. If we had, there'd be nothing to contest it, but we didn't. We don't have anything to help us stay together except for our son."

Draco sighed. "I read the book when I found it the first night I stayed here," he said. "I didn't want to tell you what I thought. I hoped I was wrong."

"You should have told me," Tracey said, releasing him. "I came home from work to tell you what I'd found out. Trust works both ways and now I don't know what to do. I love you, Draco, but now I don't know if I trust you to tell me the truth."

"Tracey, please don't just walk away from this," Draco said, pulling her back as she started toward the house.

"It's what I'm good at," she said, turning around to face him. "I walked away from you. I let you go even after I found out I was pregnant with Scorpius. I can walk away from this because you didn't come back just for me. I threw all of this on you when all you came back for was to honor a betrothal your father arranged when we were children. Go to your father. Talk to him. Tell him about Scorpius if you want. But don't lie to me or tell me you are going to fix this because you can't."

"I will fix this," Draco said, caressing her cheek. "I swear."

"Just go Draco, just leave right now and don't come back until you've talked to your father and you can tell me what's going to happen to this family - to my son and to me," she said, pulling away from him, turning her back on him as she made her way toward the house.

Tracey didn't even hear Draco leave. Tears were streaming down her face and she refused to turn around and let him see them. When she reached the doors, she turned around, having wiped her face and he was gone.

***

That night Scorpius didn't want to sleep because he wanted Draco to read to him. Tracey's heart broke all over again. She did something she swore she never would - she gave her son a sleeping potion. She couldn't take his tears and his begging to see his father. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know if Draco would come back and if he did, she didn't know what he would be forced to do because of Lucius. He could very well want to take Scorpius from her and that wasn't something she wanted to think about just now.

With Scorpius sleeping soundly, Tracey left the manor for The Leaky Cauldron. She needed a drink - and that didn't include tea. She had a bottle of firewhiskey at home but she didn't want to be alone.

When she settled down on her usual stool, Hannah didn't even ask what she wanted, the look on her face must have said it all. Hannah put a shot of firewhiskey in front of her along with her usual glass of wine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as Tracey downed her shot and motioned for a refill.

"No," she said as she downed the next shot before she took a sip of her wine. "I don't even know where to start anyway."

"You know I'm here for you if you do want to talk," Hannah said, refilling the shot glass again. "Just don't Apparate home alone tonight. I don't want you getting splinched, all right?"

Tracey nodded. "Can you bring me a bowl of soup? I haven't eaten today, so this drinking is probably not a good idea."

Hannah nodded. "I'll bring a basket of chips too," she said and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the bottle of firewhiskey out for her.

Tracey took a deep breath and let it out. Gods, her life was a bloody mess. She knew it always would be. She loved a man she could never really have. She had been shackled to a boy she cared for, only to have him completely break her heart with his indifference.

All she had was her son. Scorpius. She loved him with all her heart and he was the most important thing in her life besides her work. She always put him first and no one knew about him - well no one in London knew about him save for her house elves and Draco. She wanted to share him with the world, but then again she wanted to keep him locked away from everyone too. She wanted to protect him from everything and everyone, especially Draco. He had broken his son's heart tonight and hers. She didn't know if she could forgive him for this.

"Mind if I join you?" Neville asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, what? I mean, no, I don't mind," she replied, shaking her head as she poured another shot of firewhiskey.

"How many of those have you had?" he asked as he settled down on the stool next to hers.

"Oh, this is my third," she replied, downing the shot. "Don't worry, Hannah made me promise not to Apparate home alone."

"Good," he replied, clearing his throat. "I mean, it's not good that you're getting drunk. I mean it's good that Hannah cares. Er, um can I help? Is there something I can do?"

Tracey laughed bitterly. "I wish there was, but no," she replied. "Not even magic can fix this. I mean, it could, but I'd have to forget a lot of things in my life and I can't do that."

"Tracey, I know I don't know you well, but if you need to talk, I'm more than willing to listen and I can help you figure things out, offer an outside view," he replied, patting her hand.

Tracey felt the jolt again. She looked up and met his eyes. Neville had kind eyes, beautiful even. They were this perfect of brown and green and they looked into her green eyes, begging her to trust him and let him help her.

"I can't," she whispered, removing her hand from under his. "At least not here. Let me eat something and I'll let you Apparate me home. We can talk there."

Neville nodded and looked up as Hannah came back into the bar with Tracey's food.

"Did you manage to talk some sense into her?" Hannah asked as she sat the food down in front of Tracey and took the bottle of firewhiskey from the bar.

"Not exactly, but I'm going to take her home in a bit," he replied. "She's in good hands."

Hannah nodded and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Neville, I would have done it, but I'm supposed to watch everything overnight tonight," she replied.

"I'm fine, Hannah, don't fuss over me," Tracey said as she tucked into her food. "I've just had a rough day. Again. I can't seem to get past them is all."

"You will get through them," Hannah said, giving Tracey a smile. "You just have to trust someone and share your problems with them. It doesn't have to be me or Neville. Just get them off your chest or you'll go crazy. Trust me."

"I know," Tracey replied. She couldn't tell her best friend, Pansy any of this, so she had to tell someone and right now, she thought that someone was Neville Longbottom.

***

Tracey finished her meal at The Leaky Cauldron and left with Neville's arm supporting her. She wasn't completely drunk, but she wasn't sober enough to Apparate home on her own. She didn't ask how Neville knew where she lived, but he did.

She lifted the wards as they made their way toward the door. Mitzy met her, her big elf eyes wide with worry over her Mistress.

"Mistress Tracey!" she exclaimed. "Mitzy and Ditzy were worried about Mistress. Mistress was gone and Mitzy and Ditzy didn't know where."

"I'm sorry to have worried you," Tracey told the elf, handing over her cloak and motioning to Neville for him to give her his jacket. "This is my friend, Neville Longbottom. Could you bring us some tea and check on Scorpius for me?"

"Of course Mistress Tracey," the elf replied, disappearing.

"Um, who is Scorpius?" Neville asked.

"My son," Tracey replied, turning to look at him. "He's my son and Draco Malfoy is his father."

"Wha-? I mean, ho-? No, I know how, but when? How old is he?" Neville asked, trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Tracey was a mother.

"Let's go into the sitting room," she said, taking his arm and leading him. "It's a secret that I have kept for four years. You are the only person who knows about him besides my elves, Draco and my Healer friend in France."

"Wow," Neville said, sitting down on the sofa. "This was not what I expected you to say. I thought it would be some problem with a patient at work or that you'd lost one of them or something. Not this. Why'd you keep this a secret for so long?"

"Because I couldn't be sure what Lucius Malfoy would do or what Draco would do if he knew," she said. "Lucius could've come to take Scorpius away from me. Draco could have done the same. He could have come home to me and given up his dream of studying alchemy. I couldn't let either happen, so I kept it a secret."

Neville nodded. "Then why tell me?"

"Because I trust you," she replied. "Draco knows about Scorpius. I told him when he showed up here a few days ago. There's more to it. Draco lived with me for almost a year. We exchanged vows and that should have been enough for us to be recognized as legally married except for a small thing that we didn't do when we exchanged our vows. We didn't do a handfasting so that means we weren't legally married and Scorpius is a bastard. Even as a bastard, he has claims to the Malfoy legacy, but Lucius may ask for proof so I may have to let all of this out into the light of day."

Neville took a breath and let it out. It was a lot of information to process and Tracey knew that. She couldn't stop talking now. She had to get it all out to someone who could give her an impartial view and tell her what she should do.

Mitzy came into the room with the tray of tea. "Master Scorpius is still sleeping soundly, Mistress. Will you be needing anything else tonight? Mitzy could draw you a hot bath."

"No, that will be all, Mitzy," she said. "Oh, there is one thing. Could you collect Master Malfoy's things and move them to my on-suite? I'm not sure when he will return to collect them."

Mitzy nodded and gave a bow before she disappeared.

"So, Draco was here?" Neville asked as he moved to pour them both a cup of tea.

"Yes, until this afternoon when I asked him to leave," Tracey replied, sinking back into the sofa.

"He knew we weren't legally married before I went to Terry Boot for help. He kept that truth from me. I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I love him, but he lied to me."

"I thought you were betrothed to Theodore Nott when we were in school," Neville said, handing her a cup. "Am I forgetting something here? Isn't a betrothal document pretty iron clad?"

"Yes, they are and yes, I was," Tracey said, leaning forward to pick up the cream and sugar for her tea. "Theo isn't the same as he was in school. He's gone a bit mad, if that's even the proper word for him. He released me from the betrothal just this week. The first night I was drinking in The Leaky Cauldron - that was two nights ago, wasn't it? My, how time doesn't fly sometimes."

"Then you are free to marry whomever you chose, correct?" Neville asked as he placed four lumps of sugar in his tea.

Tracey nodded, stirring her tea. "Yes, I can, but Draco is still betrothed to Astoria Greengrass," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "If he can find a way to be released from it, then maybe we can be together, but I doubt it. I don't even know if I want to be with him any more despite the fact that I love him and we share a son."

"Tracey, you have to follow your heart no matter what happens and you can't let the Malfoys take your child from you," he said, patting her knee.

"I know, but my heart's broken, so what do I do? I can't follow it if I can't feel anything but the hurt I've brought on myself," she replied, sipping her tea.

"You just have to wait and see," Neville said. "I'll be here for you, if you want. I don't want you to go through this alone. You have friends, Tracey. Friends who will help you and be there for you."

"I know and I know I have to come clean about everything before Lucius really throws my life into chaos," she replied. "I need to send an owl. I'll be back in a moment."

Tracey left Neville in the sitting room as she went up to her room to find Dre. She had to ask Zoey for a favor, one she was sure her friend would do without question.

Tracey quickly scribbled a note, hoping Zoey would reply to her by the morning.

_Zoey,_

_I hate to bother you so late, but I need a favor. I need you to do a paternity charm for me on my son, Scorpius. No questions asked. I will tell you everything as soon as I can. Let me know if you can do it in the morning._

_-Tracey_

Tracey folded the letter and called Dre to her. She was taking the first step to keeping her son safe and in her custody. She stopped as she thought about one more thing. Lucius could try to call her unfit for keeping Scorpius from him. She sat down once more and pulled out Harry Potter's card. Maybe he could help with that. She had to try. She would owl him and Terry to see what they could do about keeping Lucius from taking her son. She didn't know if they could do anything, but she had to try. Her son wouldn't be raised to be afraid. He would be raised to love people, not cower from his grandfather or his father.

_Harry,_

_I need your help. I have a problem with Lucius Malfoy that could lead to a big threat against my son, Scorpius. Draco is his father and I have a deep feeling that Lucius could come try to steal my son in the night. I don't know if you can do anything to help, but I need some sort of protection for my son. I am owling Terry Boot as well, he knows the details of the situation. I will tell him to fill you in as soon as possible so both of you can help._

_\- Tracey Davis_

Tracey folded the letter and attached it to Dre's leg as well.

"I have one more and then I'll let you out," she said as Dre started to twitter and flutter his wings. "These will go to Terry Boot, Harry Potter and Zoey Summers. Wait for a reply from them if they are awake. I'll be in the sitting room."

Tracey scribbled a quick note to Terry.

_Terry,_

_I fear my situation has grown worse. Draco knew we weren't legally married before I contacted you. He's gone to his father and I fear Lucius may do something drastic. He may come for my son. I can't have that. I have owled Harry Potter and I give you full permission to discuss the particulars with him in an effort to keep my son safe. I won't let him be a monster like Lucius and I won't let him cower in fear of his grandfather._

_-Tracey_

She attached the final note to Dre's leg and let him out of the window. She sighed softly as she left her bedroom and went downstairs to rejoin Neville.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Tracey and Neville talked until late. She told him everything. All the wonderful things about being a mother. She told him about the year she and Draco spent living as husband and wife, even though they weren't. She told him about living in France and how she rushed through her Healer's exam to come home to London with her son.

She fell asleep to the sound of Neville's voice, telling her it would be okay. He'd told her he was going to stay the night and keep watch and he did.

She woke the next morning to the sound of Dre pecking on the window. She slowly got up, realizing she had fallen asleep and Neville had pulled her into his arms. She stretched and went to the window, realizing she had slept really well. It was odd, but she felt safe with Neville there.

She let Dre in and pulled the replies off of his leg.

_Tracey,_

_Please come to my office this morning. Harry and I will be waiting for you. I received his owl last night, telling me that he would like to help._

_Hoping you are well,_

_\- Terry Boot_

_MLE, Investigator_

Tracey opened the other note from Zoey and breathed a sigh of relief. Her friend told her to bring Scorpius to the hospital the first thing this morning. Zoey knew she had the day off and she knew this was important or she wouldn't have asked.

Tracey hated to wake Scorpius and she hated even more to wake Neville. He looked as though he had hardly slept, but he was resting soundly. She decided to go wake her son and have Ditzy get him ready. She would let Neville sleep.

Tracey hurried up stairs and stopped short as she saw Draco sitting there next to Scorpius' bed.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Just watching him sleep," he replied as he stood up and came over to her. "I'm not here to take him away. I just wanted to see him. You gave him a sleeping potion didn't you? How could you do that?"

"He wouldn't sleep without you here, so I had no other choice," Tracey hissed. "I didn't know what else to do. This is the only time I've ever done this, I swear. What did your father say? Did you tell him everything?"

"I did," Draco said, his face softening slightly as he looked over at Scorpius. "He told me I should come and take him, but I couldn't. He's your son too. You've raised him and you've loved him. I couldn't do that to you. I love you, Trace. I never lied about that."

"I know," she sighed. "Thank you for not taking him. I have to wake him. I'm taking him to the hospital for the paternity test. You're welcome to come with us. I think it would be best if you did. It would make things easier. Zoey agreed to do the test for me this morning. I should tell you that Neville Longbottom's asleep downstairs in the sitting room. He stayed the night talking to me."

"I know," Draco said, clenching his jaw. "I saw you this morning when I came in. It took everything I have inside me not to hex him, Trace. He was holding you."

"We're friends, Draco, nothing more," she said, reaching up to caress his face. "He let me talk about you and Scorpius all night. He wants to help me. He knew I was hurting last night when I showed up at The Leaky Cauldron. I've never been so hurt in my life, Draco. You hurt me. I can't forgive you for that right now."

"I know I did and I'm sorry, I really am, Trace," he said, putting his hand over hers. "I came here to tell you that. Father said he won't let me out of the betrothal to Astoria. It doesn't matter if I have a son with you. He wants me to petition the Ministry for full custody once I'm married to Astoria. There's nothing I can do, Trace. Astoria won't admit the rumors are true either way and her parents insist that she's able to produce a healthy heir."

"Then I guess there's nothing else to say," Tracey said, removing her hand from his face and stepping back. "You'll go with us to the hospital, but until the custody hearing I don't want to see you here again."

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy," he said. "You are going to have to let me see my son whether you like it or not."

"I will, but not here," she replied. "You aren't welcome here any more. And if you try to come in again, you won't like what happens."

"Very well," he said. "I'll let you get Scorpius ready and I'll go downstairs and have a talk with Longbottom."

"Don't terrorize him," Tracey said, giving him a hard look. "He's my friend."

"I'm sure Longbottom can take care of himself now, Trace," he replied as he walked out of the room.

***

Tracey and Scorpius joined the two men in the sitting room thirty minutes later. Neville was sitting stiffly on the sofa while Draco sat in the armchair next to it. She was sure there had been threats issued to her new friend. Draco wasn't the kind to let anything or anyone take what he wanted.

"I thought you were going to play nice," Tracey said as Scorpius ran over to his father.

"I did," he replied, scooping his son up into his lap. "I just told Longbottom here that you and my son are important to me and he'd better not screw you over. I might have said it a little rougher than I meant, but I needed to make sure he got the point."

Tracey scowled, but she didn't say anything to Draco. "I'm sorry, Neville," she said. "I hate to do this, but I need you to go. The three of us have to get to the hospital. I will owl you later, promise."

Neville nodded and left the room, leaving Tracey to stare at Draco holding her son. It wouldn't have hurt her to see it a few days ago, but now it hit her like a ton of bricks. She would have to share her son with his father and his new wife. She might even lose him to them. She felt like her chest was going to cave in and she felt like she could drop to the floor under the weight of all the hurt.

She held her ground. She couldn't - no she wouldn't let Draco see the hurt. He didn't deserve to see it. It was his fault that she was in pain and that she had to expose her son to everyone's judging eye.

"Let's get this over with," she said, holding out her hand to take Scorpius'.

She Apparated the three of them to London United and walked with them toward Zoey's office. The junior healers gave her odd looks as they passed, but she didn't stop to talk to them. She knocked on Zoey's open door before she entered with Scorpius and Draco in tow.

"Tracey, Draco," she said, getting up from her desk. "Let me guess. This young man must be Scorpius. I'm Zoey. Your mum's coworker."

"Hi, Zoey, pleased to meet you," Scorpius said, holding out his hand to her, which Zoey took and shook slightly with a smile.

"He's beautiful, Tracey," she grinned, moving to close the door. "I'm glad you came to me with this. I can tell he's Draco's son by just looking at him. Anyone else could as well, but I know the paternity charm will make any legal proceedings that might come up easier to deal with."

"That's what I'm hoping," Tracey said, sitting down in the chair in front of Zoey's desk, pulling Scorpius into her lap.

"What's she going to do, Mummy?" Scorpius asked, looking up at her.

"Just a test, baby, it won't hurt," she said. "Remember when my friend Celeste did those pretty light tests on you a few months ago. It's going to be like that. When she's finished, she'll get you a sweet from her desk, all right?"

Scorpius nodded and Zoey came forward with her wand. "Draco, I need you to hold his hand," she instructed.

Draco, who had been silent until now, reached over and took Scorpius' small hand into his. Tracey also took Scorpius' hand and waited as Zoey performed the charm.

A ball of light appeared between them, hovering. The colors flowed through it like a bubble before it showed the DNA of all three. It dropped down, making more of a square shaped bubble, showing that Draco and Scorpius shared DNA links that were those of father and son. It dropped down again, showing their blood type was the same. It dropped down the final time, showing Tracey's link to her son. The final line said that Scorpius Christoph Malfoy was in fact Draco Lucius Malfoy's biological son.

"Could you put this in a vial for me?" Tracey asked as she released Scorpius' hand. "I'll need it when I talk to Terry Boot this morning."

Zoey nodded, pulling a vial from her pocket, making the bubble small enough to drop into the vial. "I think you should take some time off, Trace," she said. "I know you want to be here for Mrs. Zabini, but she's stable and the babies are improving. You need to take care of this so you can focus on your work again. Trust me, I know how men can disrupt your life and make it complete chaos. Why do you think I went on that two week vacation?"

Tracey nodded. "I'll take a leave," she said. "I want you to keep me updated on Daphne's progress though. She's a special friend and I want to make sure she's doing well with the treatments I've set up for her."

"I will," she replied, handing Scorpius a lollipop. "Owl me later. We need to talk anyway. There are a few things I need to tell you. Personal things that you should know that might come to light in the next few days."

"I will," Tracey replied as she stood up with Scorpius in her arms. She took the vial from Zoey, wondering what personal things her friend could be talking about.

"Draco, I want you to take Scorpius with you for the day," she said, handing the boy off to his father as soon as they were out of Zoey's office. "I know you'll want to take him to see his grandfather and you should, but I need your promise that you won't let him harm him or scare him."

"I swear, Trace, my father won't do anything to our son, I give you my word," he said, jostling Scorpius in his arms.

"I'll hold you to that," she replied and Disapparated to the Ministry.

***

Tracey arrived in Terry's office just after nine o'clock. She was shaken up and she hated the hopeless feeling that was starting to sink in.

She knocked on Terry's door and waited until Harry came to open it. It was clear Terry had been filling Harry in on her situation. She took a seat in the empty chair while Harry closed the door behind her.

"Tracey," Terry said as she sat down and made herself as comfortable as she could.

"Thank you both for meeting with me," she said taking a deep breath. "My situation has gotten a little more complicated in the past few hours. I hope you've filled Harry in on what has transpired this far."

Terry nodded and Harry sat down in the chair beside her, picking up his quill and his notepad. Terry pulled out his notes and began to read.

"Lucius Marcellus Malfoy, born 30th of October, 1960, the only son of Marcellus Ebsolon Malfoy and Kathryn Rebekka Malfoy nee Chambers," Terry began. "I know you are aware of all of this, but what you might not know, Tracey is that dark magic goes back a long way in this family. It controls the men. Or rather the fathers control their sons using dark magic. We don't have proof, but I'm sure we will soon enough."

Tracey was aware that dark magic was powerful in Draco's family, but he had turned away from that a long time ago. Hell, he'd run away from his father to escape it and she had helped him become a good man. The kind of man she trusted with her son. She took a deep breath, realizing she'd let her son go into the lion's den.

"I let Draco take Scorpius to meet Lucius today," she told them. "I didn't even consider what you just told me."

"We don't think your son is in any immediate danger," Harry said, reaching over to pat Tracey's knee. "At least not yet. We've been watching Malfoy manor for some time now. Old Lucius hardly leaves the place anymore since he was released from Azkaban at my request."

"Why would you let him out?" Tracey asked. "You put him in there."

"I owed Draco Malfoy," he said. "Lucius went crazy after being locked in there for six months after the war ended. He wasn't going to harm anyone after we snapped his wand in half and raided his manor and his safe at Gringotts. We took everything dark we could find, so he had no means of harming anyone."

"All right," Tracey said. "Then what do we do now? I know that the law will make me give Draco visitation rights to his son. I have the paternity charm with me that confirms Scorpius is Draco's son. You should also know that Lucius told Draco he should come and take Scorpius last night. Draco was in Scorpius' room this morning when I went to wake him. Also, Lucius said he will not under any circumstances let Draco out of the betrothal contract with Astoria Greengrass. Draco will marry her within the next few weeks, I'm sure."

"Then we need to make sure you and your son are safe," Harry said. "With your permission, Terry, I will guard Tracey's manor and leave Ron to watch Malfoy manor."

"Honestly, Harry, I'd rather do it the other way around," Terry replied. "I want you on the Malfoys. You know how to deal with them. I don't mind letting Ron do protection detail for Tracey. He's gotten good at that and he's not afraid to use Muggle means to stop people."

"Very well," Harry replied. "I'll fill Ron in and we will be at our posts within the hour."

"Thank you, Harry," Tracey said, catching Harry's hand as he stood to leave. "I appreciate your help in this. I won't forget that I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Tracey," Harry said, giving her a smile. "Protect and serve, that's what I do."

Tracey nodded and watched as Harry left to get Ron. She'd made another friend today. One she never dreamed of having. Tracey only hoped that Harry could help her find a way to stop Lucius from making Draco control his son.

"Tracey," Terry said, folding his hands. "I know this doesn't sound promising, but I promise you that I'll keep something from happening to your son. I want to refer you to Michael Corner. He's an old school chum of mine who is on part of the Wizengamot. He will gladly help you with the legality of everything. I want you to go and see him now. He's expecting you. He'll help in any way he can."

Tracey nodded. "I'll go see him," she replied. "Thanks Terry. For everything."

"Not a problem, Tracey," Terry said with a smile. "You're a friend and I'd do anything for my friends."

Tracey gave him a smile as she left his office. She had gained more friends over the last few months and days then she had in the years she had been at Hogwarts. She was happy about that despite what could happen to her and Scorpius in the months to come.

***

Tracey walked down to the offices for the Wizengamot and knocked on Michael's door. His secretary, a pretty Indian girl that she knew went to Hogwarts asked her to wait while she had Michael sign some official documents.

"Mr. Corner will see you now, Miss Davis," the girl said. "By the way, I know you don't remember me, but I'm Padma Patil of Ravenclaw. My twin sister, Parvati was in Gryffindor. She works as a Healer over at St. Mungo's."

"I remember you," Tracey said. "I just couldn't remember your name. Sorry. I met your sister once when I was thinking about working at St. Mungo's. I hear she's doing well in the emergency wing."

"She is," Padma smiled. "I'll tell her you asked after her. I'm sure she'd love to talk to you about the work you do at London United."

"Tell her to owl me any time and I'll be glad to give her a tour," Tracey said as she made her way toward Michael's office.

"Will do," Padma said as she opened the door for Tracey and closed it behind her, once she was inside.

"Miss Davis?" Michael asked, standing up behind his desk. He reached out to shake her hand before she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Michael was a slightly skinny, dark haired boy with blue eyes. She remembered him as being quite moody during school and she didn't know why. At the end of their sixth year, she remembered he had changed. If she remembered correctly, it was because of his relationship with Susan Bones.

"Call me Tracey, please," she said, giving him a smile. She looked at the picture on his desk and grinned. He and Susan were still together and the picture was of them slow dancing at Terry and Mandy's wedding. "I'm friends with your girlfriend, Susan."

Michael nodded, returning her smile. "I know," he replied. "And she's my fiance now. The wedding's set for May 4th."

"That's great," she said. "I haven't talked to Susan much recently and I'm sure you know why since you've spoken with Terry. I hope you can help. I don't want my son to be raised near Lucius Malfoy as I'm sure you can understand."

"Yes, I can," Michael replied, pulling out the folder he'd made for her. "In here are a list of charges we hope to charge against Lucius Malfoy once we have proof that he has been using dark magic on his son, Draco."

Tracey took the folder and read the list of charges. They weren't severe, but they were enough to put the old man in an institution for the rest of his life for the cruel acts he'd committed on his own family, including his wife, Narcissa.

"Do you really think you can make the charges stand?" she asked, handing the folder back.

"Absolutely," Michael replied. "And we can recommend he be admitted to the psychiatric wing of St. Mugo's for the rest of his life. As long as we gain proof his crimes. I would like for you to talk to Draco for me. See if he's willing to testify against his father. I know you lived with him for over a year. Did he change in that time? Was he kinder? Was he caring?"

"Yes," Tracey replied. "He was. He became an entirely different man. He became the man I always knew he could be. He was more loving and affectionate than he ever was in school, even with Pansy Parkinson."

"Then you can testify as well that Draco changed while he wasn't under his father's influence," Michael nodded, making a note in the file. "I understand he went to the Chinese Potionmaking Institute. I'm quite sure there are professors there would also testify to his behavior while he was there."

"Yes," she replied. "I will do anything to help you with this."

"First things first," Michael said. "We need to petition the Wizengamot for full custody of Scorpius on your behalf. I'm sure Draco is going to do the same thing if he is under his father's influence again. The fact that you kept your son a secret is going to raise questions, so I hope you are willing to answer them. Is there any reason Draco might bring up for wanting to have full custody?"

Tracey sighed. She hated to admit it, but there was and she knew that if Lucius was controlling Draco's life, he would bring it up.

"I gave Scorpius a sleeping potion last night," she admitted. "He wouldn't sleep because Draco had gone and couldn't read him a bedtime story. I didn't know what else to do. He cried and I hate to hear him cry. It was the only time I've done that. When he was young, I could always sing him to sleep, but after he spent the past two days with his father, he's grown attached to him. And it's only right he should. Draco is his father and he's always wanted to know him."

"That shouldn't be an issue," Michael assured her. "You are a Healer and you knew the potion wouldn't harm Scorpius. Besides, your personal Healer can testify to that Scorpius has been well taken care of, correct?"

"Yes, she can," Tracey replied. "Celeste Hardwick lives in Paris, France. She has been Scorpius' Healer since he was born. She delivered him and has seen him for all of his checkups and illnesses. She taught a pregnancy class while I was at the French Healer's Academy. We became good friends and I told her I was pregnant. She made sure I got through my exams and actually helped me get finished with my training early so I could come back to London a year early. I'm sure she'd be glad to talk to you about everything with my permission."

"Good, send her an owl and tell her to expect a visit from me in the next few days," Michael said, jotting down the name of the school and the Healer's name. "Is there anything else you can think of that might be relevant in this case?"

"No, nothing right now, but if I do, I'll be sure to owl you," she replied.

"Then I guess we're finished here," Michael said. "Expect to hear from me or the Wizengamot by the end of the week for the first hearing. I want to get the custody thing settled as soon as possible as I'm sure you do as well. I'll do everything in my power to keep Scorpius in your care, Tracey. I promise."

"Thank you, Mr. Corner," Tracey smiled.

"Please call me Michael, Tracey," he replied. "You might as well since we're sure to become good friends by the end of this. And of course, since you know Susan so well, I'd feel odd if you kept calling me that. Mr. Corner is my dad, not me."

Tracey laughed. "Yeah, thanks again, Michael," she said as she stood to leave. "Tell Susan I said hello. I'm taking a short leave of absence from the hospital. I haven't been able to focus on work recently because of Draco's return."

"Understandable," he replied, walking her to the door. "Just focus on your son, Tracey and let me handle the legal matters."

"I will," she said, shaking his hand again.


	6. Chapter 6

***

Tracey decided to go by the hospital and check on Daphne. She was improving - her blood pressure was normal and so was her blood sugar. The babies had gained an ounce in weight as well. Tracey was pleased and Daphne looked calm and rested.

She left her room and went down to Zoey's office. She knew her friend needed to talk and she was in a position to listen. She knocked on the door before she entered and smiled, seeing her friend's desk filled with files.

"Sorry I left you holding the bag," she said as she closed the door. "I thought I'd come by so we could talk if you have the time."

"Sure, I can spare a few minutes," Zoey replied, motioning to the seat in front of her desk. "And don't worry about the extra work. It's nothing I can't handle."

"I know, but I still feel bad about leaving you with all of this right now," she said as she sat down. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Well, you know I have a six year old son, Jake," she began. "What I failed to mention was that I haven't seen Jake's father, Joey since the night he was conceived."

"Oh," Tracey said, turning that information over in her head. Her friend really understood her situation more than she had let on earlier. "Then you understand where I'm coming from."

"Absolutely," Zoey said with a sigh, brushing her dark brown hair from her face. Her blue eyes looked tired with worry and she tried not to show it. "Jake knows who his father is. I have never kept that from him. I just didn't tell Joey about him. He left London after our 'night of passion' I guess you could say. It was a mistake. Hate sex. He was Susan's boyfriend and he hurt her really badly. I hated him, but he was kind to me one night when I got drunk in Hogsmeade during the end of my sixth year. You know I didn't come back to Hogwarts for my final year. Jake is the reason why. I couldn't go back to school pregnant, so I finished my school work by correspondence."

Tracey nodded, taking in the information. "So, why tell me this?" she asked.

"Because Joey's back in town and he knows about Jake," she replied. "I never kept him away from people. Everyone close to me knew who Jake's father was. They could look at him and tell. He looks just like his father, right down to his little smirk. Joey should have been in Slytherin. Joey saw us at the park a little over a week ago, that's why I had to take that vacation. He insisted on getting to know his son. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew I had to let him back into my crazy world even though I didn't want to. He has a right to know his son. But what I didn't expect was that he actually had feelings for me. He came back after all this time to find me and tell me what he felt that night. He'd been denying it since that night, but he kept dreaming about me and he couldn't fight his feelings anymore. He'd tried to kill his love for me, but it didn't work. So, we are trying to make this work. We're living together as a family. I just wanted to tell you that happy endings do happen."

"I know they do, Zoey," Tracey replied, giving her a soft smile. "But not for me. Draco and I won't have a happy ending. We wanted to, but Lucius Malfoy won't let that happen. Draco was happy when he found out about his son and we were happy until I found out that we weren't really married."

"What do you mean, not married?" Zoey asked, confused.

"We exchanged vows while he was living with me after the war," Tracey explained. "But according to Terry Boot, it wasn't completely legal because we didn't do the handfasting part of the ritual. I had hope that it would be enough to keep us together as a family, but it wasn't. Draco knew the truth of it before I spoke with Terry. He lied to me."

Zoey sighed as she came around her desk and took her friend's hand. "Then you need to let him go," she said. "You may love him and he may love you, but if the rumors are true and Lucius Malfoy can control his son, then you've lost Draco for good. You need to focus on keeping your son safe. You have friends that can help, Tracey. Don't hesitate to ask us to help you."

"I won't," Tracey smiled, squeezing Zoey's hand. "Thanks for sharing this with me. I'm glad you got your happy ending. You deserve it."

"Thanks," Zoey smiled. "I just wanted you to know all of this. I consider you a friend, Tracey and I wanted you to have some hope that there's a wonderful guy out there who's not going to run back to his father and do what he says."

Tracey smiled and shook her head. She seriously doubted that she would ever find anyone like that. Draco was the love of her life and she didn't want anyone else in her life that didn't love her son.

"I'll try to keep that in mind," she said. "Listen, I need to go rescue my son from his grandfather. I don't want him exposed to Lucius for very long. I have retained the services of Michael Corner. I'm sure you know him, he's engaged to your best mate, Susan."

"Oh yes, Michael and I go way back," Zoey laughed. "I still think he's a douche, but he's been great to Susan and to be honest, she's been great for him too. He's good, so I'm sure he can help you with any custody issues that could come up."

"Good," Tracey smiled. "I want you to keep me updated on Daphe Zabini while I'm on leave. If there's a problem, then I want to be able to help."

"I understand," Zoey said. "I'll let you go pick up Scorpius and let me know if you need me for anything. I'll be around. Don't hesitate to owl me."

"Thanks again, Zoey," Tracey said as she stood to leave.

She took a deep breath before she Apparated to Malfoy manor. She was going to see Lucius Malfoy for the first time in years. She wasn't afraid for herself, but she was afraid for her son. She only hoped that Lucius hadn't fully started controlling Draco again or she would have a big problem on her hands. She knew she couldn't let her son be a part of that. No matter what, she would protect him, even if it meant she had to fight Lucius to the death.

***

Tracey Apparated to the door of the manor and rang the bell. She pulled down the hood of her cloak as the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stared at her.

"Tracey," she said, giving her a smile. "Please, come in. We've been expecting you. It's good to see you again."

Narcissa took her cloak and led her into the library where Lucius, Draco and Scorpius were sitting near the fire.

"Miss Davis," Lucius said, unfolding himself from his chair. "A delight as always."

Tracey was quite sure he was putting on a polite act for her son's benefit. She gave him a smile and came forward to shake his hand. It was polite and she was going to be nothing but polite during this visit while her son was in the room.

Lucius took her hand in his and gave her hand a kiss. Always the gentleman in polite society, Tracey noted. Lucius looked as handsome as ever, but she could tell time and a few months in Azkaban had done a number on him. The light that was once in his eyes had dimmed and his face had the lines of an older man. His long white blond hair was pulled back in a sleek ponytail and his clothes were nicely pressed. At least he was taking care of himself and not acting like the hermit everyone believed. Tracey was pretty sure Lucius was completely sane so she worried that the charges wouldn't land him in a mental hospital.

"I need to speak to you and Draco about my son, Scorpius," she said, getting to the point of her visit.

"Of course, of course," Lucius said, turning to his wife. "Narcissa, darling, would you mind taking our grandson down to the kitchen. I believe Noddy has made some cookies for him."

Narcissa nodded, taking Scorpius from Draco's arms.

"Bye, Mummy," Scorpius said as he and Narcissa left the room.

Tracey watched her son go, knowing he would be safe with Narcissa. She adored Draco's mother and knew she wouldn't willingly harm her grandson.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we," Lucius said, moving to take his seat again as Draco rose to give Tracey his chair. "You've come to negotiate and take my grandson away from us. I won't have that. You might have given birth to him, Tracey, but he's part of this family. He's the Malfoy heir and he has obligations."

"I realize that," Tracey replied, folding her hands in her lap. "But you have no reason to take him from my custody, Lucius. I may call you, Lucius, right? Seeing as I am an adult now and can make all of my own decisions. Besides, you were an old friend of my father's."

"You may," Lucius nodded. "But remember, little girl that I still have power. I may not have a wand, but I do still have friends in high places."

Tracey laughed. "You may still have friends, Lucius, but they won't be much help," she said. "You've been classified as harmless because your wand was destroyed and even classified further as mentally unstable, but I know better. You want control. That's what this is all about. You couldn't control Draco after the war from your cell in Azkaban. And you couldn't stand the fact that he defied you and had a child with me. A child that you now want to have full custody of so you can control him as well."

"Oh, Tracey, Tracey," Lucius smirked. "I have never controlled my son by magic or otherwise. Draco knows his place in this family, don't you son?"

"Yes, Father," Draco replied, moving to stand at Lucius' side. "My family is important to me. And my son, Scorpius is a part of this family. He deserves to be here, with us so we can make sure he gets the best tutors and takes his place at Hogwarts when the time comes."

Tracey snorted. She had been right. Lucius was already starting to control his son and she had no idea how.

"You are both crazy if you think I'm going to leave him here with you," she said, shooting to her feet.

"Please, Tracey, sit down," Draco said, his eyes turning cold. "I don't want to hurt you with this, but I deserve to have my son with me. You've had him for the past four years of his life. It's only right that I spend some time with him."

"No, Draco, it's only right if I say it is," she said, walking up to face him. "I was going to give you visitation rights, but now, I'm not so sure you deserve them. He's my son. Mine. Do you hear me? If I have to, I will take him away and you will never see him again. I don't know what happened to you between the time we spoke this morning and this afternoon, but I'm not leaving my son here. And that's final."

"You have no choice, Tracey," Draco said, pulling a folded paper from his pocket. "This is an order from the Head Wizengamot, giving me protective custody of my son."

Tracey stared at him, shocked as she took the parchment from him. She hadn't expected this, but then again she should have.

"You can't do this to me, Draco," she whispered, looking up as she finished reading the order. "I will never forgive you for this. And I will get my son back if I have to kill your father to do it. You know he's behind this. He's controlling you."

"He's not," Draco said, taking the parchment back, leaving a paper cut on Tracey's finger. "This was my idea. I won't let you take Scorpius from me. He wants to be here with me. I asked him."

"You tricked him," Tracey spat, wiping the blood from her finger off on her skirt. "Just like you tricked me all along. I don't know what game you and your father are playing, but I will end it. You have my word on that."

"I suggest you leave this house before I call the authorities, Miss Davis," Lucius said, standing up beside his son. "I don't want to see you here again."

"Oh, I'll be back, Lucius, you can count on it," Tracey said, glaring at both of them. "And I will take my son with me."

Tracey stormed out of the house, grabbing her cloak from Narcissa without a word on the way out.

***

Tracey started to Apparate home until she heard a voice call out to her. She pulled out her wand and followed the sound of the voice she knew to be Harry's.

"What happened?" Harry whispered as soon as she reached him. "Why isn't the boy with you?"

"Lucius and Draco have been granted protective custody of Scorpius," she said, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't even know how they could have gotten it on short notice. I guess Lucius still has friends at the Ministry."

"He does," Harry sighed, ruffling his hair. "I was afraid this might happen. I'm sorry I didn't think to warn you. I didn't think they would take things this far. You need to get home, Tracey and stay there. Ron's waiting for you to return. He'll keep you safe and I'll keep Scorpius safe. I can do a spell to hear everything in the house. I just didn't do it while you were inside because I wanted to give you privacy."

"Do it," Tracey said, looking up at him. "Keep my son safe, Harry. I need to get him back. I have to get him back. He's my world, my life. I know you understand."

Harry nodded. "I do, completely," he said. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my James. I'd do anything to protect him."

Tracey smiled softly, remembering that Harry had married Ginny Weasley shortly after the war and a son had been born a year later, followed quickly by another boy the next year.

"I'm glad you and Ginny are happy," she said. "I hear she's expecting another child in the next four months. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Harry replied with a grin. "It's a girl. Ginny's excited, but she won't let me take care of her, so I have to take care of others."

"She's a good woman," Tracey laughed. "I'll let you get back to work. Please let me know if anything happens. I know I'm not going to sleep tonight."

"I understand," Harry replied. "I've asked Neville to meet Ron at the manor. I understand you two have become good friends. They will stay with you tonight. Ron's been ordered to keep guard over your house per Terry's orders. You'll be safe."

"Thanks again, Harry, you're a good friend," she said, touching his hand before she Apparated home.

***

Tracey held back the tears again as she met Ron and Neville at the front door of the manor. She gave them both a smile and said her thanks for their help. She couldn't imagine why Ron wanted to help, but she was glad he was there.

"I'll let you two get inside," Ron said. "Yell if you need anything."

"Are you sure you're all right out here?" Tracey asked, arching a brow at him.

"Yeah, fine," he said. "I can conjure anything I need and I've got a tent set up to keep warm. And I've set an alarm to let me know if anyone harmful comes within 100 feet of the door."

"Very well," Tracey said, giving him a smile. "I'll send Ditzy out with some coffee later though and dinner. Don't protest. You're helping me, so the least I can do is make sure you don't eat stale crackers all night and drink too much firewhiskey to keep you warm."

Ron chuckled nervously. "Oh, all right," he said. "I really do appreciate it, Tracey. Thanks."

"I wouldn't want Hermione coming after me for letting you starve to death," she grinned.

"Oh, she wouldn't care," he laughed. "She starves me at home most nights. I have to fix bacon sandwiches for dinner if I want to eat. She stays busy at the Ministry. I have to look after myself and Rose."

Tracey smiled at the mention of Ron's daughter. It was amazing that Harry and Ron shared things about their personal life with her, a person they hardly knew.

"I bet you do a good job," Tracey said. "Listen, I just want to say that I didn't hate you, Harry or Hermione during school. I actually envied the closeness the three of you had. I wasn't nearly as close to Draco or Pansy during school. I'm glad you and Harry can help me with this. I'm glad you want to."

"You're welcome, Tracey and trust me, we don't hold your being in Slytherin against you," Ron chuckled. "You're different from the rest of them. You care and you weren't mean or hateful or spiteful during school, so we don't mind helping. Besides, it's what we do now."

Tracey nodded her thanks again and joined Neville in the warmth of the manor. She handed their cloaks over to Mitzy, who informed her dinner was ready.

"Neville, would you join me for dinner?" she asked holding out her hand to him.

"Sure," Neville said, taking her hand as she led him into the dinning room. "I'd love a tour of the house tonight, if you're up for it. It's really beautiful from what I've seen."

"Absolutely," Tracey said as they sat down at the end, where Mitzy had set two places for them. "It will help me not think about what could be happening to my son. Listen, I want to thank you for staying last night. You didn't have to and I'm sorry for whatever Draco said to you this morning."

Neville waved her off. "Don't apologize for him," he said. "He threatened me is all. I'm not going to let him hurt you again, Tracey. He's hurt you enough by lying to you and then taking your son."

"You Gryffindors really are loyal, aren't you?" she laughed. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I just mean that it's good to have friends who don't want to use me for their own personal gain."

"You have some good friends now, Tracey," he said, taking her hand. "Trust me when I say that we'll do everything in our power to get Scorpius back from you. And I'll be damned if Draco Malfoy ever touches him again when we're done with him and his father."

"Thank you, Neville," she said, giving his hand a squeeze.

***

Throughout dinner, Tracey and Neville talked about school days at Hogwarts and she swear she'd never laughed so hard. He was funny and sweet and he made her smile. The way he looked at her was almost enough to make her blush, but she didn't mention it to him. She didn't want to admit that she liked seeing the blush on his cheeks when she mentioned something that wasn't exactly part of polite dinner conversation.

"I can't believe you did that," she laughed when he told her that he'd kissed Luna just before the battle was over. "You just went up to her and snogged her and told her you were mad for her?"

"Yeah, I did," he blushed. "She did kiss me back, but we couldn't really make a go of it."

"Why not?" Tracey asked.

"I guess it was because she took over _The Quibbler_ for her father and I got involved in my Healer studies," he replied. "Sometimes things don't work out the way you want them too."

"I know all about that," Tracey sighed. "Well, you became a great Healer and you're starting work with us on Monday."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," he admitted. "Listen, Tracey, there's another reason I accepted the job. My parents. I don't know if you know, but they have been in St. Mungo's since I was a year old. They take good care of them, but with my offer, Susan said I could have them move to London United and taken care of under my medical plan."

"Neville, I didn't know, I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're bringing them to us," she said, taking his hand. "We've made some really good strides toward breaking dark magic that has effected the brain. I assume that's why you chose your focus, because of what happened to them?"

"Yes," Neville replied. "I had to try to do something to save them from being stuck at St. Mungo's. These should be the best years of their lives and they're stuck in the hospital acting like children."

"If anyone can help them and bring them back, it's you," Tracey said, giving his hand a squeeze.

Neville nodded his thanks as the dinner plates disappeared.

Tracey called Mitzy to her and asked her to draw her a bath and make sure the on suite bedroom was made up for Neville.

"Master Malfoy came to collect his things earlier, Mistress," Mitzy informed her. "Master Malfoy also took some of Master Scorpius' things."

"Of course he did," Tracey sighed. "Don't worry, Mitzy. You and Ditzy have nothing to worry about. Could you take a plate of food and a thermos of coffee out to Ron Weasley? He's in the front yard."

"Of course, Mistress," Mitzy replied, giving a bow before she disappeared.

"So, do you still want to give me that tour?" Neville asked.

"Sure, I just need to send Michael an owl," she said. "I'm sure he's aware of what's going on, but I need to be sure."

Tracey led Neville upstairs to her bedroom. She frowned as she saw Dre on his perch, his leg full of letters.

She called him over to her. "Why didn't you bring these to me, you daft bird?" she asked, petting his feathers as she pulled the letters off him.

He hooted and flew back to his perch. She read each letter, frowning as she found out that Michael had tried to contact her after she left Malfoy manor. His letter said that he had filed a counter to Draco's claims and there would be a hearing in the morning at nine o'clock.

"Michael tried to contact me," she told Neville, showing him the letters. "He was just as surprised as I was that Draco would get a protective custody order for Scorpius. But he thinks he can help with that. I just need to owl him and tell him I witnessed the change in Draco's behavior. I'm sure Hannah would be willing to testify that Draco was polite and sweet to her when he first came back into town. We might be able to get Scorpius back sooner than I hoped."

Tracey grinned to herself and without a thought she threw her arms around Neville's neck. When she realized what she'd done, she pulled back to look at him. She watched his face as he reached up to brush her hair back from her face. Tracey started to pull completely away, but before she could, Neville's lips found hers. He pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. She sighed softly, kissing him back, curling her fingers into his hair. She couldn't believe the feelings that were ripping through her body. She felt like she was flying and she didn't want to come down. She didn't want to let Neville go.

She dropped the letters as she moved him toward the door frame of the bathroom. He moved with her, his tongue brushing hungrily against hers. She wanted, no she needed this. The feeling she felt with Neville's body pressed against hers.

His lips withdrew from hers and lit a fiery trail down her neck, she arched her neck to give him better access.

"We...we shouldn't be doing this," Tracey panted, a soft moan escaping her lips as Neville's tongue touched a hot spot on her neck.

"No, you're right," he replied, pulling back to look at her. "I want you, Tracey, but not this way.”

Tracey let out a breath and reached up to cup his cheeks. Draco hadn't said that to her in years and she knew, looking into his eyes that she wanted him too. She needed him. She needed to find comfort and safety in Neville's arms tonight. She knew now wasn't the time for a one night stand or getting romantically involved with someone new. Draco would probably hold it against her.

"Go make yourself comfortable and then we'll talk," she said, pulling out of his arms.

He watched her as she moved into the bathroom toward the big claw foot tub. Neville couldn't take his eyes off her as she pulled off her shirt and pushed her skirt down her legs to pool at her feet. He finally turned away and headed for Tracey's guest room. He needed to get a check on his hormones quickly before he did something they both regretted.


End file.
